memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Winona Kirk
|relative = Tiberius Kirk (father-in-law) Aurelan Kirk (daughter-in-law) Miramanee (daughter-in-law) David Marcus (grandson) Peter Kirk (grandson) two grandsons |mstatus = Married |spouse = George Kirk |children = George Samuel Kirk James T. Kirk |actor = Jennifer Morrison }} Winona Kirk was the wife of Starfleet officer George Kirk and the mother of George Samuel Kirk and James T. Kirk. When George was an adolescent, he owned a PX70 motorcycle and Kirk would put Winona on the back of it, which would drive her nuts. ( ) In early 2233, she was aboard the while her husband served as the starship's first officer. At that time, she was pregnant with their son, James. ( ) She had four grandchildren, three from her son George Samuel, and one from her son James, as well as one miscarried child. ( ; ) Appendices Background information In the film , Winona Kirk, specifically the alternate reality version of the character, was portrayed by Jennifer Morrison. This footage of Winona Kirk was set immediately after the split in the timeline, allowing an insight into what the prime-universe version of the character was like, as Winona Kirk has never appeared in canon aside from that. In the script for the ultimately never-produced film Star Trek: The First Adventure (dated ), Kirk's mother was named "Joan". The name "Winona" became canon with its inclusion in the aforementioned 2009 film. In the script of Star Trek, Winona Kirk was referred to as a twenty-five-year-old as of 2233, suggesting she was born in 2208 or 2207. http://www.imsdb.com/scripts/Star-Trek.html Star Trek writers Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci revealed Winona, at least as they thought of her, was a Starfleet officer, hence her presence aboard the Kelvin. http://darthmojo.wordpress.com/2009/05/14/trek-scribes-speak-complaints-addressed/#more-1201 She was described as a Starfleet officer in the . She may have a brother, since James T. Kirk said he was staying at his uncle's farm in . It was never made clear which of his parents had a sibling, though, or if he was just using the term for a long-time family friend. In , an was cut from the script and reworked into Winona's new husband heard in the film. She may also have been the grandmother that Peter Kirk could have lived with, had he so chosen, after his events on Deneva. This individual was mentioned in a deleted scene from . Apocrypha Information from several of the novels and short-stories states that this character was born in 2210 and was of Sioux descent. The reference book Star Trek II: Biographies gave her name as "Marjorie Wimpole". The name "Winona" originated in Vonda N. McIntyre's Enterprise: The First Adventure. In the TOS novel The Janus Gate: , Winona accompanied George when he was assigned to the planet Grex in 2247. They left the planet when a civil war broke out, one year later, and moved back to their farm in Riverside. In the novels Enterprise: The First Adventure and , Winona left Earth in 2259, after the death of her husband, to stay with her eldest son in Deneva. She was present during the change of command ceremony when Christopher Pike passed command of the to her son James T. Kirk in 2264. According to the novel Time for Yesterday, she died in a fire on the family farm in Riverside, Iowa, on June 2, 2283. She was cremated, and her ashes were placed in a crypt in a chapel at her hometown of Riverside. External link * bg:Уинона Кърк de:Winona Kirk fr:Winona Kirk it:Winona Kirk ja:ウィノナ・カーク nl:Winona Kirk Category:Humans Category:USS Kelvin personnel